Earth's Sun and Moon
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: Both the Sun and the Moon have plans for the Earth child. The Sun wants a wish, and he knows offering the heavens a War God will grant him one. The Moon wants to save him from a War God's fate but only so he can use his strength to bring heaven crashing to the ground. Either way he is a sacrifice to someone else's whim. If only one of the two could put the Earth's well being first.
1. The Journey to Heaven's Gate

**TITLE: WAR GOD GOKU** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Did you know that if you offer a powerful creature to become the next War God, then the Gods themselves will grant you a wish? Three not so kind men decide to offer Goku to get their wishes. Which isn't a problem, at first... Along the way they begin to get attached to the kid, and become better people. So what will they do when it finally comes time to sacrifice him?

 **PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements. Their will be LOTS of cussing because, well... It's Saiyuki.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
** **The Journey to Heaven's Gate  
**

* * *

"Oi Monkey!" Genjo shouted furiously as he rushed around the temple. He wasn't exactly liked here at the temple and ever since he had brought that Goku kid down from the mountain this morning the little renown he had seemed to vanish.

"River Rat!" snapped one of the Monks angrily as Genjo walked by him. "That creature released all the chickens from their coop! You're going to gather them all up since you're the one who brought it here!"

He grimaced. "I know! I'll get them!"

It had been a long time since one of the monks had called him River Rat. He thought he had out grown it, being twenty and all, but the chaos that little monkey had brought down on the temple seemed enough to prompt the childish abuse back into action.

Where the hell is he?

Seriously where the hell is he?

"Genjo."

He froze turning back towards the voice.

"Harito Sanzo," he answered disdainfully.

"The creature also broke the tea leaf jars and the wind blew them about. Make sure you pick them up. All of them."

"Of course," he frowned furiously before hurrying off again.

That brat! This was the thanks he got for saving that brat… He should have just left him up in the damn mountains, if he had known the kid was going to act like this, he would have.

* * *

"Huh…" Goku stood in Harito's room staring up at a small bird in a cage.

He was a small kid. Short and skinny, he looked to be about 10 years old, but in reality he was much much older and for the first time in the life that he could recall, he was able to explore, and run around, and play. He was taking full advantage of it.

"Oh you're pretty," he said opening the bird's cage. It was small and blue and it took off immediately. "There you go. Fly around!"

"MONKEY!"

He blinked up seeing Genjo at the entrance looking pissed.

"Ah! Genjo have you seen this bird! Look how pretty and blue it is!"

CRACK!

He sent a large fan crashing into his head. Goku winced falling to his knees he clutched his head. "Ow!"

"You idiot! You just let Harito Sanzo's pet bird fly off!" he snapped as the bird escaped through an open window.

"But it was so pretty…" Goku explained frowning.

"And you broke the tea leaf containers, and let the chickens out, what the fuck else did you do?" he snapped. "I told you to wait in my room and not leave it! You've been here hours, not days. Hours! And you're already causing me this much grief."

"I got bored," Goku explained.

Genjo grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Genjo, I'm sorry," Goku blinked up at him. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because you don't know how to behave like a normal person!" he dragged him over to a small storage shed and shoved him inside, slamming the door closed. Being struck with a sudden idea he reached in his pocket pulling out some of the talismans that had been on Goku's cage earlier on. The bars had been made of rather weak stone, but with these things on it he didn't seem able to break it. So perhaps…

He frowned slightly before shaking his head and replacing them back in his pocket. "If you take one step out of there I'm putting you back in your cage on the mountain and leaving you there! Do you hear me!"

Goku sat up staring at the small bars on the door from where he could see the top of Genjo's head. It turned away leaving him.

He frowned looking down at the floor. He didn't understand exactly what he had done. Breaking the jars had been an accident. But he had meant to free the chickens and the birdy. No one deserved to be locked away… No one…

* * *

It was night fall before Genjo was finished cleaning up everything Goku had done he sat down on their stack of firewood to have a cigarette when Gojyo came into view.

"Well, you've never called me up to the temple before Genjo. What exactly do you want to show me?"

"Shut up," Genjo snapped putting a finger to his lips. "You want to wake the Monks? Technically you're not really allowed here, but I need to show you someone…"

"Oh, someone… Hmm…" he grinned. "All right, what are we talking about here? Human? Demon? Young? Old? Blonde? Brunette? I can sell anyone."

Sanzo turned heading to the shed and pointed to the barred window slit at the top of the door. Gojyo looked through and immediately frowned. "Are you shitting me? I can't sell that?"

"Why not? I need this brat gone!" Genjo snapped. "You won't believe the kind of day I had running around fixing up his messes."

"I don't sell kids," Gojyo snapped turning away, but Genjo grabbed his arm spinning him back around.

"Human? Demon? Young? Old? I can sell anyone? Wasn't that you just two seconds ago?" he snapped.

"By young I meant like, 20. Not 10… I don't sell kids!"

"Tsk, you sell people for a living, but a kid is going too far for you?" he grimaced leaning up against the shed wall.

"Hey, you have to draw the line somewhere…" Gojyo pointed out.

"Whatever, I'll figure out something else out then… Thanks for nothing."

"Is the kid really that much of a pain?" Gojyo asked.

"I worked all day cleaning up the mess he made at the temple. Have you ever picked up tea leaves by hand? Or try to catch chickens with your bare hands? It's a fucking pain…"

"Why do you have him anyway?"

"I found him up on the mountain. Trapped in a cage of dirt."

"Wait, didn't I hear a rumor about some kind of monster way up on that mountain?"

"Yup, that's him…"

"No way, that little kid is a monster?" Gojyo peeked back through the bars frowning at the child asleep on the floor of the shed. "Wait so is he a demon?"

"I don't think so."

"So he's human."

"I don't think he's that either…"

Gojyo's annoyed expression grew, "Well, then what the hell is he?"

Genjo shrugged. "Not sure, but he's got the strength of a grown man. We were attacked on the walk back to the temple and he took out all of them. I didn't even lift a finger."

"Well shit…"

"Sure you don't want to sell him?" he asked one last time hopefully.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah fine…" Genjo threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. "Then you're helping me think of something to do with him…"

"Shit," he sighed. "So you're going to rope me in just like that?"

"Yup…"

"Damn it," he frowned. "Then how about you let me bum a smoke and I'll treat you to a beer in town."

The voices died down as the two headed to the gate. Sanzo Harito came out from the shadows watching the disappear. His hair was long and dark. His eyes green as the grass, he had a cocky smile on his face and a scripture draped across his shoulders.

"Hhmmm… Not human. Not demon. I wonder…"

* * *

"Still working for that Harito bastard I see," Gojyo teased after they were settled in at a table at the bar.

"Shut up…" he sighed before looking down at his plate, he and Gojyo had ordered something modest because they didn't have the money for anything better. Genjo who was used to temple meals didn't think much of this but Gojyo had a look of resentment as he move the items on his own plate around as though hoping something edible would buried under the inedible stuff.

"I don't get it. You hate him, you hate that temple, so why are you sticking around huh?"

"That's none of your business…" Genjo answered staring into his drink he looked as though he would very much like to throw it in Gojyo's face.

"Sorry for prying," he sighed. "But I find it really hard to believe that a grown man would just stick around a place he hates, doing chores he hates, and working for people he hates just because… You could literally go anywhere and you stick around here..."

"I could say the same thing of you, you're telling me you like being a slave trader? Selling off humans and demons like their horses…"

"Hey, I happen to love my job," he answered a little too quickly. "Besides I make good money doing what I do. How much does that temple give you? A single shiny piece and pat on the back at the end of the day?"

"Good money," Genjo looked out the window. "Making good money doesn't count when you owe people as much as you do. How much do you actually go home with at the end of the night, after you pay your debt collectors I mean…"

"Why you—" Gojyo had half rose up from his seat when a figure out of the corner of his eye got his attention.

"You two gentlemen look like a pair of men who would like to change their luck…"

They both glanced up at the demon who had approached their table. He was smiling smugly and holding a deck of cards. "I'm a bit of a gambler… Would you care to join me in a game."

"Tsk, do you see what we're eating? You really think we have money…" Gojyo frowned.

"I know, how about I buy all three of us a round of good wine, and we can play a few rounds. You're welcome to bet modestly if you haven't got much…"

"Free drinks, and a simple game, that sounds like a fine way to pass the time, what's your name?" Gojyo eyed him as he sat down.

"They call me Hakkai," he took a seat motioning to the bar tender to send three rounds their way before he began shuffling.

"You can only bet that much really?" Hakkai chuckled as they anted up for the first hand.

"Hey I told you we were pretty much broke," Gojyo snapped.

"Well, no matter, I play mostly for the fun of playing…" Hakkai said before matching their antes.

They bull shitted long into the night laughing about stories and times when they were idiots as kids. Just typical card game discussions, until…

"Have you guys heard that there is a mountain miles and miles from here with a portal to heaven?" Hakkai asked eyeing them as he shuffled for another hand. So far Genjo and Gojyo had won a substantial bit from Hakkai and each had a small pile of bills and coin before them. The rounds kept coming and they were getting to that stage of drunkenness where they would believe just about anything.

"Really?" Gojyo answered as he check the hand he was dealt.

"Yes, they say if you bring a powerful creature to be offered as a War God, then the Gods will grant you a wish. Anything in the whole world, and it's yours."

"Anything," Gojyo grinned. "I sure know what I would wish for… I'd want to be wealthy beyond my wildest dreams, with my own castle, and a personal harem of beautiful women just for me!"

"What about you Mr. Genjo?" Hakkai asked smiling.

"Tsk, I'd want to be a Sanzo…"

"Ahhhhhhh, I knew it… That's why you stay, because you want to be Sanzo. Instead of that Harito… prick," Gojyo grinned. His face flushed slightly from the alcohol.

"It was supposed to be me anyway, he took the title from me…" Genjo blinked at his cards frowning.

"I see, well those are noble wishes," Hakkai smiled as Genjo and Gojyo slumped over passing out on the table in a drunk stupor. "As for me, I would wish for more gullible people like you two to come across my path."

He got to his feet before walking over he scooped all the winnings he had let them gather and took what little money they had left in their wallets. Then he searched their persons for anything valuable. He took Genjo's gun and a nice looking necklace that was in Gojyo's pocket. He frowned. "I'd also wish that the gullible people I run across would have better valuables on them…"

After that he walked by the bar tender and sat some money down on the counter. "Thanks for the trouble," he added. The bar tender winked at him before scooping the money into his own pouch."

* * *

Genjo opened his eyes and winced at the light that hit them. The bar was crowded as it was more of a restaurant by day. His head hurt as he sat up. The cards were gone, the pot was gone, and there was no sign of that other guy. Judging from the sun, it had to be about noon…

"Shit!" he groaned. "The hell happened…"

Gojyo sat up too, he reached in his pocket looking for his money. "Yup… just what I thought. We got swindled…"

"Damn it! He took my gun!"

"Ah! He took my necklace!"

Genjo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Or he... Took my… Something more manly…" he coughed nervously. "Well… I guess this will teach us not to play games with strangers eh Genjo?"

"I'm getting my gun back!" he snapped.

He rounded on the bar tender, "Hey the guy we were playing cards with. Do you know where he went?"

"Oh no… I'm not sure. I went in back to restock and when I came back you two were fast asleep and your friend had already left."

"Damn it," Genjo ran outside looking both ways as if hoping the guy would just be standing out there.

"Genjo, he's long gone… Face it."

"Oh shit!" he snapped suddenly, and Gojyo started at his sudden outburst.

"What did you spot him?" he looked around enthusiastically hoping he would see him.

"No, I just realized I left that Monkey alone…"

He took off rushing back to the temple. Just thinking about all the things he might have gotten into that morning was making his stomach turn. Shit! What was he going to do if he broke something sacred? Or what if he ate the offering food?

Genjo hurried around corner after corner searching for him. Though the Monk's evident faces of disgust were visible, none of them called out to him to complain of things Goku had done. Maybe the brat had just left despite following him like a lost puppy the whole way back to the temple the other day. Well, good riddance. His being gone mean one less pain in his ass…

He paused to have a cigarette when suddenly he remembered what he had said the other night, " _If you take one step out of there I'm putting you back in your cage on the mountain and leaving you there_!"

Surely he didn't actually stay cooped up in that shed all night…

He hurried over to it and saw the kid sitting with his feet pulled up and his head resting on his arms, he was staring absentmindedly at the opposite wall.

He actually stayed…

Frowning Genjo opened the door. Goku blinked up at him. "Can I leave now?"

"Uh… yeah I guess," he snapped stepping aside so Goku could come out. He did so very timidly, and kept looking up at Genjo for approval with each step he took. Once his feet were securely on the ground outside however he suddenly grinned and grabbed Genjo's hand tugging on it to get his attention.

"Hey I'm hungry!"

"You realize you have probably said that a hundred since I met you… Yesterday…"

"But I am…"

He frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be that 500 year old monster on the mountain? That's you right?"

"Uh… I don't know," he admitted.

"Well what's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…" Goku frowned. "I don't have any memories before being up there."

"Well, you remembered your name though…" Genjo pointed out finishing the last of his cigarette he let it drop to the ground. "So someone had to have told you what your name was. What about your parents? Or any kind of family?"

"You're the first person I ever met," Goku explained smiling.

"Ugh great…" he sighed. "Well if you are that 500 year old monster then that means you can clearly survive without eating."

"But I'm hungry…" Goku whined hurrying after him as Genjo headed back up to the temple.

* * *

"Another day, another life ruined…" Gojyo sighed as he rattled a rather large bag of coin that he had gotten for selling a woman he had caught in a neighboring town. He got no pleasure from doing what he did for a living, but… it was the quickest way to earn the money that he rather desperately needed.

"There you are Gojyo," sneered a rather large demon that had bustled through the crowd to him.

"Oh, Kinrah… Hey," he said nervously taking a step back and bumping into one of Kinrah's guards.

"So, how much did you make today?" he asked grinning.

"Um, well…" One of the guards placed a threatening hand on his shoulder, and he laughed nervously.

"Out of the kindness of my heart I let you keep ten percent of everything you make, so just hand over what you owe me and we'll be good for today."

"Tsk, fine…" he threw him the bag. Which the man opened and quickly summed up. "There is a lot less than usual…"

"Yeah well, the little I did have got scammed from me yesterday…" he answered frowning.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll be taking all of this."

"What! You bastard, that's not our deal!" he started to take a step forward but was blocked by Kinrah's two goons.

"Well make more next time," he laughed before turning away. His two guards made to follow.

"Hey, how much longer before my debt to you is paid anyway!?" he called after him looking furious.

"You know, your debt would be paid back much faster if you if you would just sell children, their easy to catch and worth a lot."

"I already told you, that's not happening."

"Well, if you really want to be like that. Some twin human girls in a neighboring town just had a birthday, and I already have someone willing to buy them. Their willing to pay a hefty price too, so if you do this one, your debt will be repaid. Go ahead and grab them. Bring them to me by the end of the week and you'll be all set."

"Really? You got names or an address for them?" he asked frowning plunging his hands into his pockets and scowling.

"Nope, but as far as I'm aware, they should be the only twins in that town. But… don't get any funny ideas just because I'm giving you temporary permission to leave town. If I find out you ran away before delivering the girls to me, then you'll be the next person I sell."

"Well if you do, make sure it's to a gorgeous young heiress with a lot of cash," he answered grinning before turning his back to him he started heading back into town.

It wasn't even him who owed that guy money, it had been his mother. But she had died, and he got landed with her debt ever since he was twelve years old. He had to work his whole childhood away doing whatever jobs he could get and was absolutely forbidden from leaving town. When he was a teenager, he became a Scouter for Kinrah. Which was basically someone who picked out good and easy targets to be captured and sold into slavery. Then the Taker would go and secure the target. After he officially grew up that's when he was made a Taker and this had been his job ever since.

But now he had at least temporary permission to leave the town, and one more terrible act and he could leave this life for good…

* * *

"So, do you wanna help me out?" Gojyo asked seriously as Genjo was sweeping a few days later.

"I'm a Monk you dumb ass, I'm not about to help you kidnap some women…"

"The other day you were willing to sell that little Monkey like it was nothing!"

"I wasn't going to sell him, I was going to have _you_ sell him and give _me_ half…"

"Like that's any better you dumb Monk!" he snapped and then frowned. "Where is the little Monkey anyway?"

"I keep him in the shed during the day because I can't do my chores and keep an eye on him at the same time."

"Well that's kind of mean? Didn't you say you found him in a cage up on that mountain?"

"Yeah…" Genjo answered frowning.

"So you just throw him in a cage all day…"

"Tsk… It's not like I locked it. I just told him if he left the shed during the day he would have to leave the temple and never come back. I've been hoping he would just up and leave so I could get on with my life, but every night he's there waiting."

"Aw, what a good little pet monkey…" Gojyo sighed.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make an offering."

They looked up and froze.

It was Hakkai. He blinked at them as soon as they turned his direction and he grinned nervously. "I apologize I believe I have the wrong temple…"

He turned to leave, but Gojyo and Genjo were too fast and they tackled him to the ground.

"Where the hell is my gun!" Genjo snapped shoving his face into the ground.

"Yeah and where's my necklace you bastard!"

"I apologize," he laughed. "Let me up and I'll return your things to you."

Genjo climbed off him and folded his arms looking pissed. "Well? Gun. Hand it over now!"

He reached in his bag and pulled out Sanzo's small revolver, he handed it over with a smiling face.

"You stole from us and just willingly hand over our things?"

Genjo examined it to make sure it was the same one.

"Well I couldn't sell it anyway."

"My necklace now if you don't mind…" Gojyo snapped holding out his hand.

"Now that, I was able to sell," Hakkai explained grinning.

"What! Hey! That was really important to me you know!"

"I apologize," Hakkai said. His smile didn't falter and felt rather eerie.

"Geez… You don't even care… Just who the hell are you anyway?" Gojyo seemed really annoyed that he hadn't got his necklace back.

"I'm a conman, but one who doesn't like violence, so here you go," he said hand Gojyo some gold. "This is how much your necklace was worth so don't be too mad at me…"

"I don't want the gold, I want the necklace you jerk!"

"Enough," Genjo snapped. "I can't have you yelling like that on temple grounds. You said something about an offering?"

Hakkai nodded. "I justify my dealings by offering 5% of all my earnings to charitable donations. It makes my bad deeds not seem so bad."

"Our temple doesn't want your con-money," Genjo snapped looking angry.

"I see, not a problem. I'll find something else to give to. My apologies for bothering you gentlemen," he bowed and turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Gojyo called. "You want to make some money?"

* * *

The following day Genjo heard a soft knock on his window rather late at night grumbling he opened the window to find Hakkai outside it.

"Hell, what do you want…" he frowned.

"My apologies," Hakkai said smiling. "But Gojyo has requested your presence just outside the temple grounds. Could you come assist us for a moment?"

"Ugh…" begrudgingly he followed Hakkai to the outskirts of the temple grounds and found Gojyo grinning.

"Listen, can we stash some good here…"

"You better not be talking about—" he froze at the sight of two unconscious women lying on the ground.

"Damn you actually did…"

"Look, my boss is going to pick up these two before morning and then I'm free to do whatever I want," he explained. "I'm finally going to be able to go about my own life after this. I just need somewhere to stash them."

"You're not stashing two kidnapped girls at a temple…" Genjo snapped.

"Damn it Genjo, just help me out this once…"

"Like hell…"

"I'm going to be able to finally live my own life for once… C'mon… Why can't you just help me out!"

The sound of people could be heard, and he frowned. The last thing he needed was to be spotted with these idiots, especially when they were kidnapping two women.

"Damn it, wait here…"

He headed off to the shed where Goku was and opened the door. "Come out Monkey," he snapped.

Goku had been seated in the corner with a blanked draped over his head, he jumped up when Genjo said his name.

Happy to be able to stretch his legs he ran out. As he started to run past Genjo grabbed hold of his hair preventing him from getting too far away. "Hold up!"

"Ow!"

"Look, go to my room and be quiet. Don't be seen. If you do that I'll bring you a whole lot of snacks."

"Really!" Goku's eyes lit up happily.

"Yeah, just be quiet," he demanded. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

Goku took off like he asked and he went back to Gojyo and Hakkai. "Alright bring them here…"

Gojyo made sure the two were securely tied and locked them away in the shed.

"If you two get caught I'm gonna pretend like I don't know you…" Genjo snapped before lighting a cigarette.

Gojyo put a chain around the door handles to make sure they couldn't escape. He locked it.

"Awesome, you're the best Genjo," he tapped the wall. "They'll be gone by morning."

"They better be…"

Gojyo turned to Hakkai, "Let's go wait for the buyer and make sure they can find the place."

With a wave the two left and Genjo returned to his room with food. As promised, which Goku ate practically in one bite.

"Alright, now you can sleep in here tonight, but only if you're really quiet alright."

"Wow, your bed is so soft!" Goku cheered grinning.

"You're not sleeping in my bed, and I just told you to be quiet you stupid Monkey!"

He smacked him over the head with his fan before throwing him a spare and rather thin blanket. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Oh… okay!" He happily stretched out on the floor and Genjo climbed into his own bed.

"Now I don't want to hear a peep from you until morning, got it—" he blinked at the sound of Goku's rhythmic breathing. He was already fast asleep… That quickly…

Sighing he rolled over and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

Goku woke up feeling hungry again. He went back over to the tray Genjo had brought him and quickly realized there was no food left on him. _Maybe_ , he thought. _If I'm really fast I could grab some more food and be back up here before Genjo notices_.

With that he opened the window and snuck out it, he slid quietly down the room and fell to the ground with the stealth of a cat. Then he sniffed. Goku knew he didn't want to search in the temple buildings for food. Genjo would probably be mad about that, but he was pretty sure there were fruit trees around somewhere. It shouldn't be too hard to steal a few…

In his search he heard some groaning, and what sound like sniffles. Curious he followed the noise to the shed Genjo would usually put him in, there he peeked inside. Two girls were sitting on the floor bound and crying.

"Hey are you guys stuck here?" he asked frowning. "I got ya…"

He grabbed the chain and with little effort broke it with his bare hands, then he opened the door and untied the girls.

"Little boy thank you so much," one of them said happily hugging him close.

"I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

"You don't need to repay me," he said smiling. "I'm just glad I could help. Well, I'm hungry so I'll see ya later!"

With that he hurried out the door humming a bit as he went on his search for food.

"Sister c'mon!"

With that the girls disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Alright, the meeting spot is officially set. All we gotta do is grab the girls and take them there," Gojyo explained to Hakkai. "If you don't mind I'll carry the cute one."

"Which ones the cute one, they're twins…" Hakkai asked seriously.

"I'll show ya when I see her."

"Uh… Gojyo…"

"Yeah what?" he asked as he began lighting a cigarette.

"The door to the shed is open…"

Panicked he accidentally opened his mouth and the cigarette fell to the ground. He rushed over to find the shed empty. "Shit! Where did they go?"

"Where did what go?"

"The girls I locked up in here."

"Oh the girls, I let them out."

Gojyo suddenly realized he wasn't talking to Hakkai. He spun around to find Goku standing there. A peach in each hand.

"You… Let them…"

"You're welcome!" Goku said cheerfully before taking a bite of his peach.

"Welcome? You little brat!" Gojyo ran over and began shaking him furiously. "Do you realize what you just cost me!"

"Ow! What did I do?"

"You just cost me my life you damn monkey!"

"What I didn't do anything!" Goku snapped trying to run away but Gojyo wouldn't let him.

"Weren't we supposed to keep quiet?" Hakkai asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah you were!"

Gojyo and Goku froze to find Genjo storming towards them. "What the hell happened?"

"Ask your pet," Gojyo snapped letting him go he stood with his hands crossed like a Mother standing off to the side so the Father could discipline the child.

"I didn't do anything!" he frowned.

"He let the girls out, I'm screwed now Genjo!"

"Well get off the temple property. I don't want those guys showing up here and disturbing the other monks…"

"You heartless bastard! What's going to happen to me!?"

"Hell if I care."

"So where is the loot," Kinrah asked bounding up to them from the entrance. He two guards on either side of him.

"Uh…" he glanced down at Goku and then sighed. He took a step forward. "So… the craziest thing happened. I forgot to lock the shed we were keeping them in and they escaped. I'll find some others just as good."

"You LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"Could you keep it down!" Genjo snapped.

Kinrah appeared not to be listening to him. "I told you what I would do if you failed Gojyo."

He snapped his fingers and the two men at his side ran forward grabbing each of his arms. "Hey now wait a sec, we can talk about this huh…"

"Hey, why are they taking him away?" Goku asked frowning.

"Because he failed his mission," Hakkai pointed out. "It is a shame really. Oh well, I'm out of this game it seems. Goodbye Genjo, see you around."

"Their taking him away…"

"Don't watch," Genjo said and he turned back to the temple. "You can sleep in the shed tonight since you didn't lis—"

He suddenly heard the sound of running and he spun around to see Goku charging the two guards he kicked one sending him flying into the temple's border wall. He left a whole like someone had just shot a cannon through it. The other one he landed on his head face planting him into the ground.

"Shit!" Genjo snapped.

"Wha… my guards… You…" he took a step back. Kinrah was a bit of a coward and without his guards he was even more of one. "You bastard! I'll be back with reinforcements."

He took off fearfully.

"Holy hell, Goku did you kill him?" Gojyo gasped.

"You idiot!" Genjo snapped hitting Goku over the head with his fan. "You probably woke everyone in the temple with that little act…"

Sure enough he could see lights going on and people stirring in the temples.

"Damn it!" Genjo grabbed Goku's wrist "Let's hurry up and get out of here. Shit, they'll kick me out of the temple for sure if they know I had anything to do with that…"

"Not to mention Kinrah's going to come back with reinforcements," Gojyo explaind. "These two thugs weren't much, but he does have some pretty strong demons on his side. I've met them."

"Shit…" Genjo couldn't believe his luck.

"I can help us get away faster," Hakkai was standing a ways away suddenly whistled. A white dragon flew down from the sky landing on his arm.

"Well, that's… very not helpful Hakkai thank you," Gojyo frowned at it's tiny size.

"Transform now please," Hakkai told the dragon and *poof* There was jeep sitting before them.

Hakkai got in the drivers seat and turned to the other three, "I suggest you hurry now…"

"I'm dreamin'!" Gojyo exclaimed in disbelief as he climbed in the back with Goku. Genjo got in the front seat and they sped off.

"Ugh what a mess," Genjo frowned as they headed towards the city limits at top speed.

"Why are we leaving?" Goku asked curiously.

"Because the Monks can't see me with the likes of these two," Genjo snapped.

"And Kinrah's gonna bring back reinforcements to try to kill me! Damn it kid, you screwed everything up."

Goku frowned, "I don't understand how I messed everything up…"

It wasn't a very big town, so it didn't take much time to drive through it into open fields. Out here their were a few houses but they were fairly spread out with spans of farmland between them. The moon was bright overhead illuminating the barely used dirt road they were on.

No one spoke for a while until the sun just barely began to peek over the horizon.

"So, if I may ask. What do you all intend to do now?" Hakkai asked.

"Genjo, you could probably go back with little incident. Just say you had some business to tend to yesterday and pretend like you left after your chores."

"There is no guarantee I can do that. After your damn boss gets back he'll probably tell the other monks I was with you idiots."

"Don't make this out to be my fault ya damn Monk!"

"Well it is your fault!" Sanzo snapped spinning around in his seat to yell at him properly.

"It is not, this was going to be my last run, it's the Monkey who messed it up!"

Goku was sitting with his shoulders slumped staring down at his feet.

"Damn, do you know how nice it would be if that story was real…" Gojyo sighed leaning back and staring up at the starry sky.

"What story Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"The one you told us when you were scamming us. About how if you offer the Gods a powerful creature, they'll grant you wishes…"

"But it is real?"

"Huh?" Gojyo sat up quickly staring at the back of Hakkai's head. "No it's not…"

"In fact I believe it's one of the only scamming tales I tell that is real."

Gojyo was quite sure Hakkai was tricking him, "How do ya figure?"

"Well, because I've been there," he pointed out. The city at the base of the mountain is quite wealthy. Everyone there, even the commoners are dressed like royalty. The floors of the houses are all made of expensive marble and their crops are always fruitful."

"And you were there…"

"Yes, I stayed a week there in my travels. They said that long ago they were a very poor city, and one day a villager traveled to the top of the nearby mountain with his son and found heaven's gate. It opened, and a God appeared asking if he had a powerful creature that could be offered as a war God, and that in exchange he would be given a wish. At the time he had traveled up there with his son who quite a fighting expert having practiced day in and day out since he was very small child. Anyway, after discussing it with his son the boy agreed, and he offered him to become a War God. When the God approved of the offering he asked what the Father wanted, and he wished that all in his village be prosperous and wealthy forever more. The God granted his wish and took the man's son to heaven to become a God. The town was then wealthy not only in riches but in but in health and agriculture too. If I recall they erected a statue in his son's honor and worshiped him from then on."

"Fuck yeah! Sign me up!" Gojyo grinned.

"And just who do you plan on offering anyway?"

"The Monkey of course!" Gojyo explained grabbing Goku's wrist he held it up as through the kid were volunteering.

Goku however quickly pulled his hand back and frowned. "I don't want to be a War God?"

"Nah, kid seriously!" he said throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Think about it, you'll be a God. You'll eat only the best foods, wear the best clothes, women will fawn over you… You know, when you're older. And people will worship you. C'mon, that sounds like a pretty good life to me."

"…"

"And besides that, he's strong," Gojyo pointed out. "Who wouldn't pick this kid to be a War God, I mean odds are he's only going to get more powerful as time goes on."

"But I don't wanna live in heaven," Goku explained. "I wanna stay on Earth with Genjo!"

"But you know, it would make your owner very happy if you became a War God," Gojyo explained. "Right?"

"Whatever gets him out of my hair…"

"There you go, it's decided!" Gojyo explained grinning. "Now all we must do is choose what our wishes will be…"

"So you want wealth and women," Hakkai pointed out.

"How did you know that?" Gojyo asked him, looking slightly bewildered.

"Well you told me so during the card game we played, and I believe Genjo wanted to be a Sanzo Priest."

Gojyo immediately started laughing like crazy. "But Genjo a Sanzo priest, I could never imagine it!"

"Do you want to die?" he asked pointing his gun at him looking pissed.

"Sorry, but you don't act anything like a priest…"

"I want the title because it was stolen from me by that Harito prick. Just bringing it up makes me want to kill someone. So I would suggest you keep your mouth shut about it!" *click* the bullet in his gun was now ready to fire.

"Geez, okay okay…"

Genjo turned back around in his seat.

"So, is it official then? Are we traveling to Heaven's Gate?"

"We sure are!" Gojyo cheered. "Let's go make Goku a War God!"

* * *

 **So this is quite a different plot from the show. But I hope you'll enjoy it. If you like it leave a review so I know to continue. This will pobably be a very long story with what I have planned.  
**


	2. The Food Fairy's Warning

**TITLE: Earth's Sun and Moon** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Both the Sun and the Moon have plans for the Earth child. The Sun wants a wish, and he knows offering the heavens a War God will grant him one. The Moon wants to save him from a War God's fate but only so he can use his strength to bring heaven crashing to the ground. Either way he is a sacrifice to someone else's whim. If only one of the two could put the Earth's well being first.

 **PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements. Their will be LOTS of cussing because, well... It's Saiyuki.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
** **The Food Fairy's Warning  
**

* * *

"Um..." Gojyo spoke up from the backseat after about an hours silence during their drive. "So just thought of something... We don't really have any money. So, how are we going to get all the way to Heaven's Gate?"

"Well I usually fund my traveling by scamming drunk bar attendees," Hakkai explained blatantly.

"What does scam mean?" Goku asked curiously from behind him.

"It means I trick them into giving me money."

A frown appeared on his face and his expression looked kind of sad. "Isn't that mean?"

"Of course it's mean," Gojyo leaned back and threw his arms behind his head. "But what other choice do you have when you're broke, you're broke. It's not his fault other people are stupid enough to get that drunk in a public place."

"I'm so glad you see it that way Gojyo," Hakkai grinned turning back he eyed him.

"Hey wait! I wasn't stupid! And I'm going to want my necklace back ya prick!"

"I gave you the money I got for it," Hakkai reminded him. But this wasn't good enough for Gojyo.

"I'll have you know, that necklace was a gift from the first woman I ever slept with," he explained.

Goku looked up at that, "Slept with? Do you get presents when you sleep with someone?"

"Well I usually do."

"Alright," Genjo snapped suddenly. "We don't have time to discuss things like that, and Goku is to young to hear about it. So let's all pool the money we have and see if we even have enough for food and a room tonight."

Hakkai parked and they pulled out everything they had setting it on the dirt ground before them. They counted quickly and all three faces looked disappointed.

"Hhmm..." Genjo stood up. "Well, Goku doesn't need to eat so we'll at least save money there..."

"Wha, yes I do!"

"No you don't, you were in that cave for 500ish years right. So no, you don't need food, and we need to save every penny we can which means we're only buying necessities. Now let's find the next town, I'm on my last cigarette."

"I thought we were only buying necessities," Hakkai teased scooping the small pile of money into his bag.

Genjo glared at him when Gojyo rushed forward, "No I agree, cigarettes are necessities."

"If you say so," Hakkai had his pet turn back into a jeep and he climbed in. Frowning Goku got up from the place on the ground where he had been sitting and got in the back. He looked really sad.

"I don't see why I can't get food," Goku whined.

"I'll tell you what, you can have whatever I don't eat," Gojyo reached over and ruffled Goku's hair.

"Why do I have to eat your leftovers? I want my own food," Goku snapped frowning.

"Well sorry squirt, that's how it is."

He groaned and reached over pulling on Genjo's sleeve, "Genjo... please. I'm hungry..."

"I'm not feeding something that doesn't need it to survive, that would be like buying gas for this jeep. It's pointless..."

"But Genjo..."

"I said no, that's the end of it!"

He sat back in his seat making disapproving whimpers. Like a moping dog.

It took another half hour for them to reach a new town.

"We can rest here until tomorrow," Hakkai said smiling. "So shall we get a part time job to earn some extra ca—"

Hakkai and Gojyo broke out in laughter, "Yeah okay, I couldn't get through that one. I'll go work my magic... The money we have there should be more than enough to get us food, and I'll make sure we earn enough to have a place to stay."

With that he headed off after throwing their money to Gojyo.

"Well then, go shopping for food Gojyo," Genjo demanded. "I'll go buy cigarettes."

"Alright fine..." Gojyo sighed handing over a small bit of the money they had so he could buy what he wanted.

With that the two started walking in different directions, Goku hurried off after Genjo, he didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

Goku was just tall enough for his chin to reach the counter at the tabacco shop and he frowned with his chin resting on it the whole time Genjo made his purchase. "You don't need that to live you know..."

"Yes, I do," he snapped grabbing his purchase from the seller he turned back to the door. "C'mon."

"But Genjo!"

"Just hurry up..."

When they returned to the car Gojyo had a small bag of food and he was sitting on the hood looking annoyed.

"Is that it?" Genjo asked.

"That's it..." he frowned.

"Yea!" Goku ran forward, but before he could grab the bag Gojyo snatched it holding it high above his head.

"Hey give me some!" Goku snapped frowning.

"We barely have enough here for the three of us. Genjo's right, if you don't absolutely have to eat then you shouldn't get any."

"Aw c'mon," he whined before staring down at the ground in defeat.  
"Well fine, I'll just find my own food."

With that he turned away heading towards a nearby wooded area. Gojyo and Genjo watched him leave. They could hear the clinking of his shackles even after he had disappeared from view.

"Why don't you take those things off him?" Gojyo asked the other in a more serious tone than he would normally use.

"Their heavy, and from what I gather they keep him from using his real strength. That guy he hurt the other day, would probably have been dead if he hadn't been wearing them, so it's probably best to leave them on."

"Whatever, he's your pet."

* * *

Goku hadn't been in the woods very long before he caught the smell of something. What was it? It smelled good so he knew it was food.

"Where are you food?" Goku called almost as if he thought it would call back to him. "Food?"

He looked into a hole in a nearby tree. "Nope…"

Then he made it past a clump of bushes where something caught the corner of his eye. A man was seated on a fallen tree limb with his hands on the hilt of a sword. Long robes with embroidered fire rested on his shoulders. He looked as though he were waiting for something.

More importantly though… Before him was food! He didn't know what kinds, but it was certainly food.

"There it is!" Goku cheered rushing over he fell to his knees before the food. "Hey, can I have some?"

"Dear boy help yourself, I put this here for you after all."

"For me?" Goku looked confused, but only for a second, and then quickly dug in. The man simply stared while he ate until the food was gone. When he had eaten the last bite, he paused. "Oh… sorry. I think I ate your share too."

He laughed softly, "None of it was my share, it was all for you."

"But how did you know I would be here?"

"I like to keep and eye on precious things," he explained smiling.

His frowned deepened as he tried to think about the situation. "Mister, are you a food fairy?"

The man's eyes widened slightly at being called something so ridiculous, and then he smiled. "Yes Goku, I'm a food fairy. But you may call me Homura."

"Homura…" he smiled. "Okay, Homura it is! Do you have any more food Homura?"

He smiled and waved his arm. More food appeared.

"Yea!" Goku grabbed it stuffing more into his mouth happily.

"Hey Homura," he said through a mouth full of food.

Smiling he answered, "Yes?"

"Those chains… They look like the same kind I'm wearing… Why are you wearing them?"

"It is a mark of my heretic nature, as is yours…" he reached out and flicked the few links of chain dangling from one of his wrists. "These chains were made by the gods. I may not be able to touch you or anything else here, but I can touch them."

"Why can't you touch other things?"

"I'm not actually physically present. I came to you in spirit, just to warn you…"

* * *

"I got enough for a room tonight," Hakkai said making his way back to them. "Where Is Goku?"

"He went off into the woods to find some food," Gojyo was almost laughing at the thought. "Poor Monkey was kind of pissed we weren't sharing our food with him so he went off to find his own."

"Find his own?" Hakkai frowned. "Are you okay with that?"

He added the second question while looking at Genjo. "Hey, if I don't have to purchase it, the little Monkey can eat whatever he wants."

"That's not what I meant. I was wondering if it is it okay to let our little War God run off? I mean, without him we have nothing to give in exchange for wishes, if we were to lose him or if he were to get hurt or killed we'd have nothing to offer the Gods."

Gojyo and Genjo looked at one another. There was more truth to this than they were willing to admit…

* * *

"Oi, Monkey!"

"Seriously Goku, c'mon…"

"Goku can you hear us?"

He turned in the direction of the noises. "Oh, it's the guys…"

He got to his feet, "Goku wait!"

Homura had reached out grabbing the links of chain dangling from one cuff to prevent him from going forward. Confused Goku looked up at him, "What?"

"There isn't much time," Homura answered. To tell the truth would take too long to explain to the boy. "Listen to me Goku, you must not go to Heaven. If you do… all hope will be lost. You're the only one who even has a chance of defeating Li Touten and you must do it from earth…"

"But the others want me to become a War God," Goku answered but turned his head away when he heard them call for him again.

"Becoming a War God means that Li Touten will have power over you, and if you ever fall under his control it will be too late to stop him. Even I would not have the power to save or protect you, I doubt even the sun itself could save you?"

Goku felt very slightly like he was being scolded. "What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Monkey! Where are you?" Genjo's voice was drawing closer. So much so that even Homura glanced up at that call.

"Under no circumstances should you go to heaven," he said softly. "Please heed my warning."

With that he disappeared.

Just as he disappeared, the others rounded the corner.

"There you are Goku," Hakkai said smiling. "Maybe it's not good to run too far from us."

"Yeah hurry up let's go back," Genjo snapped.

Goku's arm was still outstretched where Homura had been holding his shackle chain. He retracted it thinking about Homura's words. "C'mon Monkey," Gojyo demanded. "We don't have all day."

"Hey guys I met a food fairy!" Goku explained hurrying off with them.

"A food fairy? Their's no such thing!"

"Yes there is, he gave me food!" Goku protested defiantly.

"Stop lying you little Monkey."

"I'm not lying!"

* * *

Homura watched them depart through the mirror in heaven that he had used to communicate to Goku with. Shien and Xenon were waiting up against the wall.

"I don't think he's taking your warning too seriously Homura," Xenon pointed out.

"Would it not be better just to kill the boy so Li Touten doesn't ever acquire him?" Shien asked softly his eyes mostly closed except for the tiniest of slits.

"That is a last resort. Remember, killing him also means there is no one to stop Li Touten, but letting him be in control of a power like Goku's is far worse," he sighed. "Besides, after Li Touten is gone, I'll need that boy to help me destroy heaven. And for that he must trust me entirely. Even more so than his precious sun…"

"That'll be easier since none of them seem to remember their past lives," Shien pointed out.

"No to mention that their reincarnated selves aren't the most moral of people, seeing the evils they commit will help bring Goku to our side," Xenon grinned.

"I think he recalls just enough to make him stay by Konzen's side, the man hasn't treated him very kindly since he released him from the mountain, it's a wonder the boy hasn't left his side already. But if his heart recalls the loyalty and love he has for him, then he will probably stay with him without realizing why himself…" Homura's fists clenched at his sides. "Regardless, this Genjo doesn't seem to understand just how useful and precious his find really is and that pisses me off…"

"So maybe we could take out this Genjo instead," Xenon cocked his gun as though expecting to head out now.

"No, if Goku really does view this Genjo as his sun, then killing him might break the boy... again..."

He thought of last time when Konzen died.

"We shall wait, and just see how this all plays out..."

* * *

 **I love writing little Goku. He's adorable! Anyway, I'm thinking this might have an eventual SanzoXGoku pairing (after Goku grows up of course). Not 100% sure yet where I'm going with this but it's still fun to write and I'm on a Saiyuki kick lately. Wish the new episodes would come out soon.  
**


	3. He's Just a Kid

**TITLE: Earth's Sun and Moon** **  
** **SUMMARY:** Both the Sun and the Moon have plans for the Earth child. The Sun wants a wish, and he knows offering the heavens a War God will grant him one. The Moon wants to save him from a War God's fate but only so he can use his strength to bring heaven crashing to the ground. Either way he is a sacrifice to someone else's whim. If only one of the two could put the Earth's well being first.

 **PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements. Their will be LOTS of cussing because, well... It's Saiyuki.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
** **He's just a Kid  
**

* * *

The room they had gotten had three beds so Goku was told to sleep on the floor. He honestly didn't mind, but he would have been lying if he said a bed didn't look comfortable to sleep on.

He had never slept on a bed before. Well, he might have prior to being locked away but if had he didn't recall. Why didn't he remember anything from before? It wasn't as though this was his first time wondering it, but quiet nights like this one would make him think about it again. Then there was the Food Fairy Homura who didn't want him to be a War God. But… Genjo wanted him to be a War God. So he could have a wish… And he was the one, who saved him. So… he owed him… Right? Hhmmm. He wanted to be a Sanzo Priest. What do Sanzo's have that Genjo didn't?

He was sitting in the corner of the room lying on the floor with a spare blanket on top of him while the other three slept. He watched their outlines in the moonlight from the window while he thought.

Dots! He thought. Sanzo's would have dots on their heads. He had met Sanzo Harito once the same day Genjo had brought him down from the mountain. So, he had a pretty good idea of what one looked like, and how they were different from regular Monks. They also have scriptures…

He frowned and then slowly got to his feet letting the blanket fall to the ground. He went to the door and turned the knob opening it as slow as he could, he went through and closed the door behind him. Goku knew exactly what he could do.

"Hey Mister," Goku said happily to the man behind the counter.

"Yes child?" the older man answered. He smiled immediately upon seeing the bright-eyed boy approach his counter.

"Do you have a scroll and something to draw with?" he asked happily.

"Oh, I suppose I could find you something…" he said and he began shuffling through the boxes behind the counter and finally spotted a blank scroll and a box of charcoal. "Ah, yes here. You may have these."

"Thank you!" Goku grabbed them and hurried back upstairs entering their room quietly he opened the scroll out on the floor. And immediately started to make a scripture. He was pretty sure he remembered how a few of the symbols looked on the one that had been draped on Harito's shoulders. The rest however he just made up. Come morning when the other three woke up he was putting the finishing touches on it.

"What are you doing Goku?" Hakkai asked crouching next to him to look at his work.

"I made Genjo a scripture," he said. "There!"

The last line was finally done and he scooped up his scroll and ran over to Genjo.

"Hey, Genjo… Uh… I mean. Sanzo…"

His hands were covered in charcoal and in the process of shaking him awake he left a large smudge on Genjo's robe sleeve, but Goku didn't notice. He was too excited to show him what he had worked on all night.

"Ugh, what is it Monkey?" Genjo growled.

"Look, I made you this!"

He opened his eyes. Goku was holding out a scroll with lots of charcoal smudges and coal finger prints were covering it as well. It looked… ridiculous…

"I made this for you," Goku said again when Genjo gave no sign of having heard him. "It's a scripture, and here…"

He reached up and with a coal covered finger he put a black dot on Sanzo's forehead. "There, you're officially a Sanzo priest from today on, so that's what I'll call you."

Gojyo erupted into laugher. "Yes, why hello there great Mr. Sanzo. How may us pathetic commoners be of service to you…"

Goku glanced back at him frowning. He didn't understand what was so funny, but choosing to ignore him he rolled the scroll up and placed it in Sanzo's hand. "Now we don't have to go to heaven's gate, and I can stay with you."

Groaning he let the fake scripture fall and rolled over on the bed with his back to Goku, "It's too early for this shit."

"But…"

"Hey ass hat he's just a kid. You could at least humor him!" Gojyo snapped frowning, he walked over and picked up the scripture. "It's very good Goku, you did a wonderful job. I'm going to set it in Mr. Sanzo's bag for safe keeping."

He tucked it away in Genjo's ruck sack as he said and then (because of the sad look on Goku's face) he placed a hand on his head. "C'mon…"

He lightly directed him towards the door. "If you'll excuse us oh great Sanzo, we're going to get some breakfast. You're welcome to join us if you leave your pompous attitude up here."

They went down stairs after that and took a seat at one of the tables. Gojyo and Hakkai ordered some food with what little money remained. Goku had put his chin on the table and appeared to be sulking.

When the food arrived Gojyo glanced at Goku and pushed to of his plates toward him. "Here you can have this."

"Wha! Really!" he immediately began eating before Gojyo had fully confirmed.

Hakkai smiled, "I thought we weren't supposed to buy him food since he doesn't need it…"

"We didn't buy him food, I just gave him some of mine, I'm not that hungry today alright," the growled before lighting a cigarette and leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever you say," Hakkai answered looking towards Goku who was digging into his food like an animal. He was using his coal covered hands without washing them. Bits of food were getting all over the table in his haste.

"So just how far is it to this Heaven's Gate. I don't think we ever actually discussed it," Gojyo asked with genuine interest.

"Oh… Traveling the way we are… Maybe a year. Year and a half…"

"WHAT!? Are you serious! I didn't sign up for no epic journey here! I was thinking a couple weeks, a month tops!"

"Well, I can't help how far away it is," Hakkai explained. "We don't actually have to go you know. We could just go about our days as we have been…"

"Tsk and wait around for my old boss to kill me?" he frowned. "I rather spend my time chasing a dream than wait for that…"

"Then I guess you shouldn't complain."

"I wasn't complaining! I just wanted to know how long till we get there…"

Genjo came into view and plopped down in the empty seat between Goku and Hakkai. He motioned for the waitress and put in a simple order. Then he eyed Goku who was licking the left overs on the plate. He frowned, "Who bought the Monkey food?"

"Relax, I gave him some of my share? Is that that so terrible?"

"What you do with your food is none of my business," Genjo answered grumpily.

"Hey Sanzo, what did you order?" Goku asked curiously.

He rested his chin in hand eyeing him, "Don't call me that?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm not a Sanzo."

"Yes, you are, you are now. I gave you a scripture and a dot."

He opened his mouth to retort and then paused. "Is that still on my head…"

Gojyo snickered, "Yeah…"

"Damn it!" he snapped grabbing the edge of the table cloth he rubbed it against his forehead but had only managed to smear it more. They all laughed at that, "Everyone just hurry up so we can get moving already!"

* * *

Gojyo wasn't quite sure what is was but the Monkey had gotten to him. He had always had a soft spot for kids so he supposed that was why. Over the coming weeks he shared his food with Goku whenever they would stop to eat, and even though he liked to pick on him quite a lot he was measurably kinder to him than Sanzo was. Hakkai seemed, rather indifferent to everybody so whether or not he was getting attached to Goku, Gojyo couldn't tell.

"Man, sometimes I envy you," Gojyo said to Goku after who knows how many weeks had passed into their trip.

"Me? Why?"

"You're going to be a God, I can't begin to imagine all the hotties that must be up in heaven… Damn I wish I was the one getting to be a God."

"All I hope they have is yummy food!" Goku admitted.

"I'm sure they must, it's heaven right? So it should have all the joys of earth just… for eternity…"

"I don't know," Hakkai said. "With all the supposed rules heaven instills upon earthlings, like commandments and sins. I would imagine the rules up in heaven are probably pretty tight and anything that would be a sin on earth is probably also one in heaven."

"On second thought, never mind. I'll just settle for my wish…"

"Hey look! A shiny temple!" Goku said pointing to the roof that was peeking just over the tree tops.

"Well, looks like we found our next place to stay, good job Monkey."

Hakkai drove up to the building and let Hakuryu turn back into his dragon form, he came to rest on his shoulder happily.

"Excuse us!" Hakkai called to the large doors before them. "Would you by any chance let us stay here tonight?"

"We're not an inn." The voice had not come from within' the building. But rather from the voice of an elderly monk who was walking toward them from around the corner of the temple. He opened his eyes and looked at them for the first time. "I mean… please come right in!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Gojyo mumbled under his breath as the man led them inside. Goku kept looking around the temple all wide eyed. Everything was exciting to him.

"Please all of you, make yourselves at home," the man said after taking them to the main entrance where a beautiful statue held a rather decrepit looking pot that didn't match the stone of the statue.

"Oooh what's in there!" Goku asked rushing towards it only to have Genjo hit him over the head with his fan.

"Ow! Sanzo!"

The kid hadn't stopped calling him that since the day he made him the fake scripture. He had given up trying to stop him. But in a place like this… Genjo immediately covered his mouth, "Shut up! That actually means something here…"

"Did he just call you Sanzo…"

"Uh, no. It's his little game," Genjo responded. "Don't worry about him."

"Well would you like food first or would you want to go upstairs and rest?

"Food!" Goku answered happily.

"I shall prepare it then," he rushed to do so and four other monks who had been standing off to the side hurried quickly to assist.

"Well, never expected such good service from a bunch of monks, but there you go," Gojyo seemed impressed with their accommodating nature. "Unlike your temple who don't even let outsiders step foot on the grounds."

Genjo pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gojyo. "What did you say about my temple?"

"Sanzo don't cause a ruckus here," Goku said in a slightly pleading tone. "They're going to feed us, so let's not make them angry. Besides, you're not paying for it, so I can eat as much as I want right?"

"Yeah sure, eat till you puke," Genjo responded before storing his gun back in his robes.

"Yea!"

"Doesn't it seem odd that we've been left completely alone in the main hall of this temple?" Hakkai asked frowning slightly.

"Yes it does seem odd. It almost seems like it is a trap."

"Shit I know that voice," Gojyo snapped glaring up at the top of a long staircase. Kinrah was standing at the top and slowly emerging from every corner. Were demon thugs that were obviously working for Kinrah as well.

"Damn how did you get ahead of us…"

"Seems I have faster transportation then your little dragon," he teased. "Alright boys, remember, every one of them has some wroth to them. The prices go as follows: $5000 for the unique dragon car, $1000 for whoever captures the pretty Monk, $500 for spectacle boy there, we'll say $10 for the red head."

"Hey I'm worth more than that!" Gojyo snapped.

"And we'll say $800 for the boy. I always have buyers willing to purchase an adorable face like that."

Goku looked up at Gojyo, "Do I have an adorable face?"

"Yeah kid, it's fucking precious." Gojyo snapped. Still evidently pissed that he had been priced so low. "Now hurry up and do that thing where you start kicking everyone's ass!"

"Okay!" he answered cheerfully before running forward and back kicking one of the guy's faces sending them into the walk causing a noticeable hole. They had all begun fighting, and it was pure chaos. Goku at one point rushed forward and grabbed the jar from the statue's hand in an attempt to throw it at someone when Gojyo grabbed a hold of it.

"What the hell are you doing, that looks expensive and we'll probably have to pay for it once this is all over!"

"Stop it! I need something to hit them with!"

"Then find something else, this is—"

CRASH, they both dropped it.

"Ooops…" Goku frowned looking down at it. "I guess there is no going back now huh…"

"Damn it Monkey!" Gojyo cursed and then noticed one of the attackers was trying to sneak up behind Goku. "Duck!"

In his hand appeared a long metal stick with a moon shaped blade. The blade of which shot out and cut the attacker in half, and nearly Goku too who happened to duck just in time to avoid it.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" Goku complained.

"What the hell is this thing?" Gojyo asked looking down at his weapon. He had never see it before and didn't know how it appeared. But a monk, who seemed to be cowering behind a pillar not too far away let out a great sigh.

"Oh no, they released the Goddess weapons… Our master is sure to be angry now.."

"Goddess weapons huh… Hey Goku I think that means you got one too. Try to make something appear."

"How?" Goku asked effortlessly punching a guy who was sneaking up behind him without so much as turning around.

"I don't know, I just kind of held my hand out and it appeared."

Goku tried the same and a long stick with two orbs at the end appeared in his hands. "Wha! Hey look it's something to hit them with!"

And with that he spun around sending his new toy into the head of another attacker.

Then suddenly…

"TENJO!"

A bunch of ribbons seemed to be shooting around them and all of them started feeling physically weak as it wrapped around them.

Then next second the ribbons were gone and they all collapsed to the floor. "Hey, guys… I can't… I can't stand anymore…"

But Goku was the only still sitting up. The rest of them had fallen to the floor unable to even do that much. A soft clatter of wood on stone and Genjo looked up to see Harito walking forward.

"Harito Sanzo!" gasped one of the Monks.

"My… defiling and messing up a sacred temple. You should have known better than that river rat," he scoffed as he walked by without so much as looking down.

"I don't normally associate with the likes of slave traders, but these people cause damage at my temple," Harito snapped looking towards Kinrah. "Genjo is coming back with me. Sadly he is one of my flock regardless of how much I dislike that idea. You can do with the rest as you please as long as you leave this sacred place immediately."

"Of course," Kinrah responded grinning. "Gather them up boys!"

Hakuryu let out a painful squeal as one of the men grabbed him roughly by the neck. Two pulled Gojyo up by his hair and grabbed each of his arms. His feet were practically dragging he could barely use them. Hakkai was grabbed as well, he looked beyond pissed and kept glancing in Hakuryu's direction. The little dragon was being held too tightly and look like he couldn't breathe well.

One of the other men walked forward grabbing the few links of chain dangling from Goku's collar and attempted to pull him to his feet, but Goku swiped out at him almost immediately, and the man jumped away and Goku fell back down to his knees shaking. His muscle didn't seem to want to let him move.

Straining he held out his hand so his new weapon would appear in it once more and he attempted to pull himself to his feet, but slipped again.

"How on earth is he still able to move? My powers should have paralyzed them all," Harito Sanzo took the corner of his scripture in hand almost as if asking it why it didn't do its job.

"He can only just barely move, it did its job. Hurry up now, get them out of here so we can get on our way!" he snapped.

"So is this truly how weak you all are? That you could fall victim to such a simple trap?" Everyone who could turn, looked up at the silky voice.

"Food Fairy…" Goku exhaled looking up at him through his bangs.

"Hello Son Goku it's a pleasure to see you again," he said softly as he walked forward stepping over Genjo's body like he was nothing.

"I'm disappointed in you Genjo. You have found this incredible treasure and yet you would let someone take it from you so easily?"

Genjo was wondering for a moment what he was talking about but he walked over to Goku and knelt down in front of him. He continued to speak to Genjo but his eye's never left Goku's tired looking face. "How you don't understand is beyond me…"

"Understand what?" he snapped from his spot on the floor. With great effort he was able to lift his head.

"That Goku is the key to all successes. Limitless power, unwavering loyalty. The sooner you realize this the better…"

"Excuse me, just who are you?" Harito snapped. "I am Harito Sanzo and I demand—"

Homura cut him off, completely ignoring him. "His only worth to you is becoming a War God so you can get something you desire in return, and yes he would make an amazing War God, of that there is no doubt. But I would not wish that existence on my worst enemy," he placed a hand on Goku's crown. "So… Okay… I'll let you see it. A small taste of the power he possesses."

He move his hand up, slipping his fingers below Goku's diadem, removing it. Goku's eyes widened, his pupils turned into slits. He began to scream, claws grew, his hair as well. He looked like he was becoming a demon but no demonic presence could be sensed.

"Go wild Son Goku," he said softly. "Show him your worth."

He turned back towards Genjo crouching beside him. "I'll leave this with you," he placed the diadem next to him. "Placing this back on his head is the only way to return him to normal. In the meantime, watch. See the power you're willing to throw away on something as trivial as a wish."

With that he stood up again this time stepping right on Genjo. He winced bracing for an impact that didn't come. Was he a ghost? He walked right through him. When the man was out of view he saw Goku standing in the center of the room. His weapon laid forgotten on the floor, and he looked more monstrous than he ever thought possible.

Harito and Kinrah took off the second Goku moved, he began attacking their assailants with merciless ease. What the hell was Goku?

"Shit that little Monkey is insane!" Gojyo snapped from his place on the floor.

"His spell was powerful, but it doesn't last very long," Hakkai said. "I'm already starting to get some movement back. The moment you can stand just get out…"

"Well a lot of good that does us since we'll probably be dead in a minute…" Gojyo groaned trying his best to pull himself onto his knees, but he failed and fell down to his stomach again. "Damn it!"

Goku shoved his claws into one of the attackers who was attempting to run away. He let out a gurgled scream as the blood filling his throat muffled the sound.

Goku spun around spotting the nearest living person to him. Gojyo.

"Ah, shit…" Gojyo winced bracing himself for whatever Goku planned to do. Only as he was about to take a step closer the sound of a bullet echoed through the halls creating a small hole in the ground right in the spot where Goku had been about to step. They all turned. Genjo had somehow managed to pull himself into a sitting position by the nearest pillar.

"That's right, come and get me…" Sanzo growled through gritted teeth. Just holding his gun up was exceedingly difficult.

Goku smiled, and spun on his heel rushing towards him.

Before he had reached him however a blast of light from behind him made him turn. Hakkai was on his knees breathing hard. He had shot a small energy blast at him, which burned his shoulder and singed his clothes. Growling he turned towards Hakkai next rushing forward, and before he reached him a crescent moon blade had shot forth cutting his face. Gojyo wasn't quite used to his weapon yet and hadn't quite meant to hit him there. Goku licked the blood that ran down his cheek before taking off towards him next.

"Shit!"

"No, this is good," Hakkai said. "We'll keep him on the run until we can think of something."

Genjo aimed another shot at Goku and he headed towards him again.

"It's like the most intense game of keep away ever, except we're playing keep away from me…" Gojyo sighed using the statue to help him stay balanced on his feet. They were all, slowly but surely regaining their composure.

Hakkai hit him with another blast, purposely not making it too powerful. But Goku already had many cuts, burns and bruises on his body from before he transformed, and Hakkai was getting a bit concerned.

This last time however Goku seemed fed up with their little game and he crouched down jumping up to one of the rafters on the ceiling. Then he began kicking the pillars one by one putting cracks in them.

"What is he doing?" Gojyo gasped.

"He's trying to bring the roof down on us!" Genjo gasped.

"That idiot," Gojyo gasped. "He'll die too!"

"If you can run I suggest you do so," Hakkai said hurrying towards the exit. He was more hobbling rather than running, but he was still making it.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Gojyo cursed the whole time as he also struggled to head towards the exit.

How they managed to make it, they would never know. They were knocked to the ground by the force of the falling building after just making it out. Debris still hit them. Stones and rocks of varying sizes collided with them and they covered their heads in an effort to protect themselves.

When the noise calmed down they turned towards the wreckage.

"Holy shit," Gojyo sighed and after a moment he added. "Well there goes our wishes…"

Genjo had been holding Goku's diadem the whole time, and he had a feeling it still wasn't over.

"Get ready, we're going to have to put this back on his head…"

"C'mon Genjo," Hakkai said getting to his feet. "There is no way he survived that."

"Yeah," Gojyo sighed grabbing a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. "The little shit's dead."

Even though his words sounded rather callous, he did look genuinely sad, which Hakkai noticed. But Genjo was too busy looking towards the rubble to take note of that.

"No, he's not. After what he did in there. I doubt a building collapse would kill him…"

He struggled towards it climbing up on to the stone as best he could manage with his limited mobility. But he had almost all but got it back by now. "Where is he…"

"Alright then…" Gojyo grunted to his feet swaying slightly before moving to follow Genjo.

"Where are you going?" Hakkai asked. He was still on the ground.

"We got to find his body, I mean… I think we at least owe the brat a burial…" he explained. His eyes looked distant and hurt. Hakkai wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but he had a feeling something about Gojyo's past was making him act this way.

"Alright, I'll help as soon as I recover the rest of my strength back."

CRASH!

Something had broke through the rubble and Goku landed crouching on a pillar awkwardly sticking up out of the debris. He was covered in cuts and blood and bruises, he didn't seem to care. Or maybe he just didn't notice.

"What the hell—" Gojyo mouth fell agape and his cigarette fell to the ground, which seemed to be the signal for Goku to lunge forward.

Genjo was closest. He had one hand on his cloth belt and as Goku drew closer he pulled the sash so his robe would fall. Grabbing the edge of the discarded garment he threw it over Goku's head. He rolled across the rock tangled in the cloth and when he finally managed to pull it off him Genjo slammed the diadem back on head.

Goku's eyes widened, his hair shortened, his claws retracted and he fell unconscious on the rubble.

"Well, damn… He did it…" Gojyo gasped.

Genjo was left in a black skin tight shirt and jeans looking exhausted. Weakly walking over to him Gojyo grinned. "So this is what Monk's wear under their robes. Here I thought they were naked…"

"Pick him up," Genjo demanded. "We're leaving."

"To where?" Gojyo asked and with great effort he knelt down picking Goku up along with the robe he was still partly tangled in.

"Where else? Heaven's fucking Gate."

"Really? After that ghost guy's warning?"

"I'll be damn if this brat is going to cause me this much trouble and I don't get anything out of it, and on top of that no one tells me what I can and cannot do with my things!" Genjo snapped. He walked over to where Hakkai was still seated on the ground. "Where's the dragon?"

The small dragon peeked out of Hakkai's shirt mewing softly.

"Have him transform and let's go…"

Gojyo hadn't yet made a move to bring Goku over. He looked down at him. Goku was really heavy, though he imagined most of that weight was due to the chains on him as he was a rather tiny kid. He could help but frown at the wounds on him and the way he breathed weakly.

"Move your ass Gojyo!" Genjo snapped from the passenger seat of the jeep.

Hakkai started the vehicle eyeing Genjo from the side. He had a feeling that Harito's appearance in there had attributed a lot to Genjo's anger right now.

Gojyo climbed in the back with Goku in his arms. He didn't say anything as they took off by light of the sunset. _Yeah, okay. They were still going through with the plan, but for the first time_ (to Gojyo at least) _it didn't feel right_ …

* * *

 **Yea! I updated again. Their probably be a bigger gap between this and my next update as I'm getting kinda busy. But if you want me to continue tell me and I'll try to do so sooner rather than later. :)  
**


End file.
